


Hedwig, Brooms and Perfect Snogging

by keirarosexx



Category: Angus Thongs and Perfect Snogging, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keirarosexx/pseuds/keirarosexx





	Hedwig, Brooms and Perfect Snogging

As I stood in front of the mirror adjusting my green beanie, I smiled to myself. I was extremely proud of my Pineapple costume, I couldn’t wait to see everyone’s stunned expressions as me and the Ace Gang walked into the room. Hedwig sat on his perch looking at my reflection over my shoulder, I turned around to look at him,  
“Don’t look at me like that! You’re just jealous that I have friends having a party to go to!” I patted him on the head as I turned around once again and started adjusting my papier-mâché Pineapple suit, I had to look perfect!  
“Harry!” I heard my Uncle Vernon shout up the stairs, “Are you going to be long? I said I’d give you a lift in five minutes!” I sighed at hearing my Uncle Vernon, he was such a nag!  
“Uncle Vernon!” I called down the stairs, “I told you, I am going to walk there!” Uncle Vernon walked to the bottom of the stairs, his son Dudley at his heels. He gasped as he saw me in my magnificent costume and then started to cough, obviously trying to cover up his desire for a good laugh,  
“What?” I asked sharply, glaring at my Uncle and young cousin who was now in fits of laughter.  
“Nothing!” Uncle Vernon said, he elbowed his son and mouthed the word ‘stop’! “No, nothing Harry, you look... Erm, lovely!”  
“I couldn’t care less what you think,” I replied, trying to make my way down the stairs, the costume was a little wide for it, “I wouldn’t expect you to understand,” I replied, realising it was probably easier to go sideways, “Me and the Ace Gang are going to be original!”  
“If you’re sure.” Uncle Vernon muttered as he watched me in awe as I tried to squeeze down the last few steps. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I looked at Uncle Vernon expectantly, waiting for him to go back to the living room,   
“I told you I’m walking.” I snapped, trying to fold my arms over my hard shell of a Pineapple costume.  
“Ok...” Uncle Vernon muttered as he made his way back to the living room, Dudley stayed where he was standing.   
“What?” I snarled at him, I pushed past him, making my way to the front door, Dudley laughed at me in reply.   
“Go on squirt!” I said pulling the door open, “Go back to mummy and daddy! It’s not like you’ve got any friends!” I laughed as I pulled the door shut in Dudley’s sad little face. I couldn’t wait to make my entrance!

*** 

I could see the front door of Dean’s house, a bright red with balloons tied onto it, I couldn’t help myself but grin as I made my way up to the house, my costume was going to be the best! I decided to let myself in and followed the loud noise of the music and talking into another room. A couple of people in the hallway stared at me in awe as I walked through, obviously stunned by my amazing costume!   
“It’s homemade.” I smirked as I pushed past them, I really was a creative genius!  
I stood in the doorway of the room, taking it all in, my smile grew as I saw everyone’s costumes. They were so boring, so unoriginal. Like, seriously, how many slutty cats can you have?   
I scanned the room, trying to find the rest of the Ace Gang, I spotted Ron standing in a corner and my heart sunk. They weren’t wearing the costumes... Flustered, I entered the room and instantly regretted it.   
There, sitting on the sofa was slaggy Draco from the year above in between his henchmen, the Trolls. Staring at me in shock, they fell into fits of laughter, my eyes shot lasers at them as I made my way past. Deliberately knocking into the coffee table on the way past I knocked Draco’s cup of punch over onto his lap. He gasped in annoyance,  
“Harry! You stupid, mouldy egg - watch where you’re going!” I turned back,  
“Anyone can see I’m a Pineapple!” I shouted back. In the corner of the room the Ace Gang were standing with their heads down and their backs to the rest of the room.  
I marched over to them, deliberately knocking into them,  
“What the hell are you guys playing at?” I asked, furious.  
“What do you mean?” Hermione bluffed as she sipped her drink.  
“What do you mean?” I mocked, “What do I mean? What I mean is why are you dressed like that? We said we’d go all out this year!”  
“I didn’t want to look stupid.” Ron mumbled as he adjusted the black cat ears perched on his head.  
“We were supposed to be hors d’ouevres to be original! It was supposed to be funny!” I replied.  
“Well, I didn’t really want to come as a chicken drumstick.” Neville muttered meekly, I looked him up and down in disbelief, it’s not exactly like his princess costume was any better! I turned to look at the other two expectantly,  
“The sausage roll costume made me look fat!” Hermione blurted out; I turned to Ron.  
“I didn’t know how to dress up as a fruit kebab...” he added, “And anyway Harry, boys don’t rate people for funniness.” I looked back at him, shocked,  
“I don’t care what you think, all of your costumes are stupid! My costume is the business!” I didn’t really know what to do now, basically everyone in the room was staring at me, I couldn’t stay now. I snatched the cup out of Hermione’s hand finished her drink and threw it on the floor. On the way out I deliberately pushed into as many people as possible. I ran through the hallway and slammed the door behind me, I sighed thinking of the journey ahead of me and Uncle Vernon’s smug face after I returned home twenty minutes after I’d left.

***


End file.
